


Add it up!

by Whith96



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: A little squeeze of citrus, Auror Draco Malfoy, EWE, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whith96/pseuds/Whith96
Summary: Draco struggles to keep on task while on a case with Granger.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: 2020 Sounds Like Dramione





	Add it up!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2020SoundsLikeDramione](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020SoundsLikeDramione) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Thank you to my alpha and/or beta for their time and help.  
> The prompt for my story was: Why can't I get just one kiss?  
> There may be some things that I wouldn't miss.  
> But I look at your pants and I need a kiss."Add It Up - Violent Femmes

It took Draco a few years to build his reputation back up. Years of working side by side of the golden trio.

Ron Weasley was on the hit wizard force, so he didn’t run into him that often.

Hermione Granger, a DMLE top criminal analyst, often helped him and his partner out on tough cases.

As for Harry Potter, he was Draco’s overly protective, rush in, headfirst partner. That said, the partner was sitting at his desk directly across from Draco, speaking with the amazingly beautiful Granger.

As Draco watched them playfully interact while he filled out he and Harry’s reports. Draco couldn’t keep his eyes off the tight black dragonhide pants Granger was wearing today.

As Granger glanced up at him through her lashes, she gave him a little smirk. He immediately went back to his reports, completely flustered with the little witch flirting with her life long friend. He thought to himself “why can’t I get just one kiss?”

As Draco was pulled from his thoughts by Potter calling his name, he glanced to see Granger scurry back to her own office with a slight twist to glance at him and a sneaky flirtatious wink just before she entered her office. She was going to kill him with all the secret attention and sneaky glances.

“Malfoy, get a move on. What’s up with you today. I’ve been calling your name for the last minute.” Draco just glared  
“Hold your thestrals Potter I’m just Signing OUR report.” Potter looked a little sheepish as he grabbed his gear to head out to the latest crime scene.

“You know Malfoy, you and Mione are similar in that Nothing distracts her from her work either.” Draco just glared at his partner and grabbed his stuff to head out.

As they walked to the auror departure floo, Potter filled him in on the new case. They would be heading into Knockturn alley on a robbery case. Granger normally usually didn’t come along on these types of cases, but they’d been having issues with old Borgins lately and could use all the help they can get to finally nail something on this swindler of dark artifacts.

Draco caught Granger in the corner of his eye suiting up to join them. One look at those pants and all he could think about was fucking her into a wall. She strolled up in her black skin-tight dragonhide, can you even call those pants, their practically painted on, and those sexy black strappy heels. All Draco could think to do was breathe, And he could barely do that.

His eyes stared longingly at her hips and wandered up her whole body and lingered on her lips. “Why can’t I get just one kiss” he whispered to himself. Potter grabbed his arm and yanked him to follow through the floo before he could make eye contact with the goddess in front of him he was gone.

As he stumbled out of the floo it took him a minute to take in the crime scene. He could tell something was definitely missing, but before he could inventory the store catalog in his mind, and had a chance to move out from the front of the floo. He felt a warm body pressed extremely close to his backside. Draco knew it was going to be Granger just by her scent. She didn’t move and Draco wanted to stay like that forever, But they had a job to do.

As he looked up he Noticed Mr. Borgin of Borgin and Burke’s glaring at them. He paused to take in his demeanor. He could tell something that was off. Something just didn't feel right with the man.

Looking around, he observed a few things. It looked a hell of a lot cleaner. There wasn’t a speck of dust in the entire store which was extremely suspicious. Borgin wasn’t a dirty man, but he rarely dusted the artifacts to make them look older to get a higher price for them.

As he turned to Potter, he and Granger had noticed the same thing, but was focused on a small table near the shrunken heads. He went to catch Potter's attention when the former grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up to the front counter. “What the Hell Potter?” Potter again looked a little sheepish but also gave him the lets distract the suspect look. With one last tight squeeze of his partner's arm, Potter let go.

“We need to question Borgin to find out what’s missing.” Draco wanted to reply back with a snappy retort but clamped his mouth shut, when he noticed Granger watching him carefully. “Mr. Borgen” was his tight lip greeting when they reached the front counter.

Potter only grinned at him and proceeded to ask questions. As Potter inquired what was missing with Borgins, Draco kept his ear on the conversation but his eyes were on the sexy legs studying every aspect of the shop.

Draco turned to Borgin and asked “How long has the Eye Of Brahma been missing?” Borgin was flabbergasted that Malfoy picked out the stolen item so fast, and replied with “only a couple days. The goblins require an auror report and investigation before they’ll turn over any of the insurance money.”

Granger's head whipped up at that. With a question on her tongue she made eye contact with Malfoy, and they knew this was an inside job. The little witch glided up to the two aurors and the sales clerk. “May I ask why it’s taken you two days to contact the aurors?

Mr. Borgin shifted on his feet, not making eye contact with anyone and replied in a cold voice. “I had hoped the black diamond would have been returned, or a report would have been filed about a suspicious death. Now that all 3 pieces have been united, the curse is back. No one in their right mind would touch it. However, I did have an inquiry about it just last week.”

Hermione only narrowed her eyes and looked right at the man. The two aurors backed up. They’ve seen the little witch in action before and knew she had already analyzed everything and knew exactly what happened. Draco had a hunch he did too.

As the goddess in pants stepped closer to Borgin, she lifted her lip into a Malfoy like smirk “Now, now Mr. Borgin don’t play us for the fool. I’m guessing you didn’t think the DMLE would send it’s best to find The Eye Of Brahma; now did you.” Borgin began to look a little pail.

Draco took this opportunity to move closer to granger. He towered over her, but she didn’t seem to be bothered. Granger loved when he played the intimidation game with her. She enjoyed his protective side. In fact, she leaned back into him a little bit, so her ass rubbed up against his hardening member.

He knew he had to keep a clear mind to catch the slime ball trying to pull one over on them and the goblins. He glanced down and noticed her pert ass, slowly swaying against his hardening erection.

As he made eye contact with the Beady eyes of Borgins, he asked, “and where is your partner Mr. Burke’s today?” Borgins knew he was caught and went to grab the cursed blade behind him. As he turned and lunges towards the little witch, Potter had him stuplifided and bound.

The curse blade fell to the ground. Granger bent over to pick it up, but before she could she felt two large hands on her hips stopping her. “Don’t touch it” the strained voice of Malfoy spoke. “It’s cursed and until it’s bagged in a dampening bag you don’t go near it.

”Of course Malfoy” was her quick retort.  
I know what I’m doing and have the bag right here.” The little tease knew exactly what she was doing, rubbing her ass on his crotch as she bent to levitate it into the bag.

“I’m taking him in for more questions. I’ll get a team over to Burke’s to retrieve The Eye Of Brahma diamond. Are you too good to finish up here?” Draco could only smirk as he heard the goddess in front of him wimpier a little. With a quick nod from both of them, Potter just rolled his eyes, and was gone.

Draco grabbed on to her hips again, pulling her into him. He got right up to her ear and licked her lob and sensually whispered “You little witch have been a bad girl. Now how to punish you?”

He circled around to the front of her and looked down right into her eyes.  
“Goddess, you have been tormenting me all day. All I could concentrate on was Why can’t I get just one kiss? There may be some things that I wouldn't miss, But I look at your pants and I need a kiss. Why Can’t I get just one screw.”

She whimpered and her pupils went wide with lust. He bent to her Level and whispered right at her jaw line as he ran kisses up her neck. “Believe me I know what to do.”

Hermione clenched her legs closed and moved even closer to the sexy God in front of her. As he peppered, kissing down her neck, she asked “is that so?”

Draco flipped his wand, closed and warded the shop so only aurors could get in. He slowly let go of Granger with Chagrin. Granger ran the Aparecium charm over every inch of the Dark shop. Leaving the glowing orbs of suspicious areas to be checked by the curse breaking team as Malfoy checked the store room, and then began photographing every inch of the shop.

When they had all their evidence gathered ready to go; Draco began pulling out the pictures from his wand. As Hermione took notes detailing the curse on the black diamond to send into the office. As she finished up her notes for Harry and the Curse breakers, she handed them over to Malfoy to send off with his patronus-vasa pretiosa.

When he was done he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into him. She automatically wrapped her black clade legs around his waist. He nuzzled her neck. “Why can’t I get just one Fuck?” Was whispered as she rubbed her hot, pussy soaked pants on he's hardening, Trouser covered cock. “Draco” she moaned.

With that he had her apperated on to his bed and her clothes off and on the floor In seconds. He began to devour her breasts one at a time as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt and pants.

Quicker than lightning, his pants were off, and he was pounding her into the mattress. She was so wet he slid in and out of her like a man possessed. “Goddess you know what those pants do to me.” He panted into her breasts.

She only moaned in response. With one more propel of his hips. They were both coming with a force unheard-of. “Fuck, Draco that was amazing. I really need to wear those pants more often.” As he sat up and slipped from her he couldn't help, but admire his wife’s glorious body slick from the sweat of their joining.

He gently cleaned them up and started buttoning his shirt. Come on little witch before Potter sends a team to search for us. Hermione just pouted at her husband and smirked. “I may have told Harry beforehand that I had plans for you.

He looked at her with a wicked grin and started undoing his half buttoned shirt, ripping it off himself. He couldn’t help but sing to himself “I guess it's got something to do with luck But I waited my whole life for just one.” He climbed on the bed next to her and began kissing down her nice flat stomach. As he looked up into her eyes he whispered “you know Granger it all adds up”. She just grinned back, and giggled “it’s malfoy now, you prat”.

As Harry was going through the evidence Malfoy had sent him. He noticed Hermione was bending over in a couple of the pictures he had sent them. Newlyweds, he only shook his head and made a mental note to let Mione know not to wear Malfoy's favorite pants on big case days


End file.
